Turn Back the Clock
by FurrieFans2
Summary: Sly and Carmelita are doing great since the incident on Dr.M's Island. Even though Sly does not have amnesia, he is happy with his choice. However, he may have to spill the secret to Carmelita when a new enemy arises, and a certain youth fountain.SlyCarm
1. The 2 cops, the friend, and the Fountain

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any sort of way, own any of the Sly Cooper Characters in this story. However, I do own Sheila the snow leopard, SO DO NOT STEAL HER! Set 6 months after Sly 3_

_Turn Back the Clock_

_By _

_Furriefans2_

_Chapter 1: The 2 Cops, the Friend, and the Fountain _

Sly Cooper, the master thief, was now the popular Constable Cooper of Interpol. With his beautiful partner Carmelita Fox, they stroke fear into criminals everywhere. However, Sly Cooper knew he couldn't keep this charade up forever. He knew Bentley knew about this switch of the law, and knew he would want him to rejoin his once great Cooper Gang. Sly wanted to rejoin, he really did. However, he knew that if he did, it would break Carmelita's heart, and he didn't want to do that.

It had been a slow day that Sunday, probably because Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper caught so many criminals. However, Carmelita didn't care about criminals today; she had something on her mind

"_Do you have something on your mind Carmelita? Usually there is a smile on your face when you see me" _said Sly

"_I do have something on my mind Ringtail, my old friend and partner Sheila Farmer is coming to town, and **our** apartment is being remodeled for a couple of day's. I told her that she could stay with us, and we have no place to stay" _said Carmelita as she sipped her coffee.

Then Sly had an idea pop into his head_. "Well Carmelita Fox a.k.a. Most beautiful partner in the world, I have an idea" _said Sly

Carmelita eyed Sly suspiciously and blushed while she said_ "I have said before and I will say it again, enough with the flirty chit-chat, and what idea?"_

"_You remember the Thompson's" _said Sly with a smile on his face.

Carmelita stared and said_ "The rich couple in the hills who were being robbed until we stopped the criminal?"_

"_Yep, and I just got a call from them. There going on vacation for a couple of day's, and we can use there house anytime between then since we helped them get there money back" _said Sly.

Carmelita couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Thompson's house was huge and fancy; it would be perfect for greeting Sheila after such a long time_. "That is such a great idea, you rock Sly" _said Carmelita.

"_So when is Sheila coming?" _said Sly with a confused look.

"_Shelia will be coming tomorrow and she is now the Inspector at the Interpol in Italy" _said Carmelita.

As Carmelita talked about Sheila, Sly thought about the last time he went to Italy. It was to get Murray back, and stop Don Octavio. Good times, but Sly knew he was an officer now, instead of a thief.

"_**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, RINGTAIL**!" _shouted Carmelita in a very pissed mood.

As Sly fell out of his chair, he responded saying _"Yeah…I'm…listening. I was just thinking"._

"_About what?" _asked Carmelita with anger.

"_About how sexy you are Carmelita Montoya Fox" _said Sly with an evil grin.

"_That's it, you will be at the Thompson's house at noon tomorrow so we can greet Sheila, and before I do anything else…" _said Carmelita as she kissed Sly on the nose. Then she walked out the door with a smile on her face.

Sly could only say one thing after that kiss _"Oh Yeah, she so loves me"._

_**The Thompson's house, 11:59 a.m.** _

In a deserted neighborhood, Carmelita was standing in front of the biggest house on the block. Carmelita was in her regular Interpol uniform and was waiting for her thief-turned-cop boyfriend to show up.

"_I really hated to lie to Sly when he had amnesia, but it was my job to bring him in. At least I get to be with him still"_ Carmelita thought as she saw Sly walking up to the driveway.

Sly was wearing blue shirt with jeans on. As he walked to Carmelita, he looked like he had something on his mind. _"What's wrong Ringtail?" _asked Carmelita.

"_Nothing, I was just pondering on what the Thompson's told me on the phone. See, they told me not to touch the fountain in the backyard. I don't know if it's expensive or history, I just have a shaky feeling" _said Sly.

As Sly said that, they heard a taxi pull up in front of them, and stepped out a beautiful snow leopard. She was wearing gear almost the same as Carmelita, and had nice green eyes. _"It has been to long Sheila" _said Carmelita as she hugged her. "_It has, and this must be the great Constable Cooper I've heard about" _said Sheila in an Italian accent.

"_Pleasure is all mine Inspector Farmer, I say we get your things settled in, and Carmelita and I will take you out on the town" _Sly said as he picked Sheila's suitcases and headed inside the mansion where the three of them would be staying for a couple of day's.

_**Bentley's apartment: 12:02 p.m. **_

"_Are you sure you want to do this Bentley? Sly looks happy now" _said Penelope

"_I'm sure Penelope, the gang isn't the same without him. It's been months since we've done a hacking crime together, and I bet Murray and the rest of the gang want to come back to the Cooper Gang" _said Bentley staring outside the window

It had been boring since Sly went away. Even though Penelope and Bentley had each other, they felt empty without the thieving they did in the past with Sly. They had done some hacking thievery, but it just didn't feel the same.

"_Why don't you work on the time machine some more before going" _said Penelope.

"_I'll be fine Penelope, and I'm already done with it. That's another reason why I want Sly back. He will probably freak when I tell him the good news on what this machine can really do" _said Bentley as he kissed Penelope and headed for wherever Sly was.

End Chapter 1

Next Chapter: The Real Trouble begins

_Furriefans2: Hope you like it, and we will update **soon** on this. _


	2. The Real Trouble Begins!

_**Disclaimer: Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, and Penelope are all owned by Suckerpunch. I own Sheila Farmer and the Thompson's, SO DON"T STEAL THEM!**_

_Hint: Since I made the mistake last chapter of using italicized words for speaking, I am going to keep using it, thinking will highlighted with these : >_

_**Chapter2: The Real Trouble begins!**_

_Recap: Last time we left Sly and Carmelita; there were many problems for both of them. First Sly doesn't know how much longer he can keep up the charade of amnesia, and Carmelita is feeling guilty about lying to Sly about who he really was when he first got "amnesia". Meanwhile, Carmelita's old partner Sheila Farmer has come to town from Italy, so since Sly and Carmelita's apartment is being remodeled, they borrowed a mansion from the Thompson's. As Inspector Farmer rekindles her friendship with Carmelita, Sly is thinking of the message from the Thompson's on not to touch the fountain! Meanwhile, Bentley wants Sly to join the gang again, and show him the completed Time Machine!_

_Thompson's living room: 12:05 p.m._

As Sly, Sheila, and Carmelita walked into the mansion, Sly forgot how HUGE it was. There was a huge kitchen as you they walked in, there was a huge big screen TV in the living room, and a big fancy dining room. This whole place was 3 stories high, and Sly thought And this is only the first story! .

While Sheila and Carmelita caught up on old times, Sly went to put Sheila's bags in her room, Carmelita's bags in her room, and then his bags in his room. The second floor consisted of rooms and bathrooms. Sly put Sheila's bags in her room, which was about the size of a suite. Man! The Thompson's have more money than I thought! thought Sly as he put Carmelita's bags in her suite. With that thought, Sly strolled down memory lane with memories of all the money the gang collected over the years.

As Sly put his bags in his own suite, he went to see what the bathroom was like. It was a fairly big bathroom. It had a big tub and shower, and had a big closet on the side. The closet was really huge, and with all the dust around, it looked like it was used for storing old stuff.

As he was about to leave, Sly noticed a drawer open. He went to see it and saw what was inside, and saw some little kid clothes. He picked up a shirt that a 7 or 8 year old would wear; it was a blue shirt with yellow on the sleeves. _"Weird. I guess the Thompson's had kids and didn't want to throw away the material" _said Sly as he put down the shirt and went downstairs to see how Carmelita and Sheila were doing.

_Thompson's Kitchen: 12:15 p.m. _

"_So Carmelita, you do realize your new partner happens to be the best thief in the world?" _said Sheila.

"_I do, but he got amnesia, and I decided he would be a great cop. Besides, I do…love him" _said Carmelita.

"_Well that's good to know. So, I see you've been doing well as Inspector of Paris" _said Sheila.

"_I have, and with you Inspector of Italy, it probably feels great" _said Carmelita.

"_Yeah, but you know I always wanted to be Inspector of Paris, it's always been my dream. However, Italy is really great too" _said Sheila.

"_Yeah, you were pretty shocked when I got Inspector of Paris, but that's the way it goes I guess" _said Carmelita.

"_Yeah, I guess…it does" _said Sheila.

At that moment, Sly came down the stairs and went to the kitchen were Carmelita and Sheila were.

"_So ladies, what do you want to do?"_ said Sly.

"_I have an idea. Carmelita, remember how we would bake cookies when we couldn't figure out a case, and then after we baked some, we figured out the case since we were so relaxed. So, how about we bake some cookies?" _said Sheila.

"_Great idea, Sly do you know where the flour is?" _asked Carmelita.

"_I'll look for it"_ said Sly.

Sly started looking for a bag of flour. After searching cabinet after cabinet, he finally found the bag of flour. It was up high, so Sly jumped for it. However, he just swiped it and fell to the ground. When he hit the ground, some of the flour spilled on Sly.

"_Sly!" _said Carmelita as she went over to him.

As Carmelita went over to Sly, she accidentally slipped on the flour and hit the ground too. Then most of the flour landed on her and Sly. As they both sat there on the floor with flour on them, they started hearing laughing.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh sorry you guys, it's just… you look like a couple of kids playing" _said Sheila.

"_Well I'm glad you find humor out of this, Sheila. Carmelita, are you okay?"_ said Sly

"_Yeah, but I'm a complete mess" _said Carmelita

"_Don't worry, there are showers in our rooms, I say we go get cleaned up. Sheila, do you want to finish the cookies?"_ asked Sly.

"_Sure Sly, you guys go get cleaned up" _said Sheila.

_Sly's Suite: Sly's P.O.V._

"_Well that incident worked well, I hope Carmelita doesn't feel embarrassed, she really wants to impress Sheila"_ said Sly as he stepped into the shower.

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, the water really feels good"_ said Sly as he washed all the flour off his body. I wonder how Bentley is doing; he is probably looking for me right now. I just can't join the gang again; I want to be with Carmelita, even though I have to give up thievery for her thought Sly.

1 minute into the shower, Sly noticed some thing different. Has the shower always been this huge? Wait, I was pretty sure that I was leveled with the soap rack, now I'm below it. I need to get out of this shower thought Sly.

As Sly got out of the shower he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw an 18 year old Sly instead of a 21 year old Sly. _"Holy Crap, I'm not getting shorter, I'm getting YOUNGER!" _said Sly in a voice that was a bit higher than his regular voice. As Sly was rubbed his eyes, he then saw a 17 year old version of himself.

"_Wait! Was it the water in the shower that's making me younger?" _said Sly as he approached 16.

Sly then started losing muscle definition as he approached 15. When he got to around 14, his voice was a whole octave higher.

Sly kept getting shorter as he passed 13 and 12. As he passed 11, he felt himself going backwards through puberty.

"_Will this ever stop?" _asked Sly in a voice he didn't even recognize as he passed age 10.

As Sly approached 9, he felt weak and defenseless as he was gaining a bit of baby fat.

Finally the madness stopped when he approached 8 years old. _"This can't be happening; I am 21, not 8! Hold on, if this shower made me younger, then what about Carmelita?"_ said a little naked Sly as he screamed _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_.

_Carmelita's Suite: Carmelita's P.O.V._

"_I can't believe that happened! I hope Sheila doesn't think I'm a freak" _said Carmelita as she stepped into the shower.

Carmelita started washing off the flour as she thought I hope Sly is alright, he took a bit of a fall when he tried to get the flour .

This water feels to good…wait. Was my voice always this high? thought Carmelita as she stepped out of the shower.

Carmelita looked into the mirror and saw a 16 year old version of her self. _"What is going on? I'm getting younger!"_ said Carmelita as she passed 15 and 14.

Carmelita started crying as she saw how short she was. She then cried more as she was losing her boobs when she passed 13, 12, and 11.

"_This can't be, IT CAN'T!" _screamed Carmelita as she passed 10 and 9.

When she reached 8, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a little naked girl. _"This…………can't be happening. I hope Sly didn't have the same thing happen to him" _said Carmelita. She then started to emit an ear piercing scream!

_Paris: 1:00 p.m._

Bentley was right now searching all over Paris for Sly. He has been searching for a couple of hours and has checked everywhere Sly goes now: Interpol, and his apartment. _"Where are you Sly? I know you're out here somewhere" _said Bentley completely confused.

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter: The true enemy awakes!

Next time: More madness as Sly and Carmelita find out the secret of the fountain, and a new enemy!

Furriefans2: Well there it is. We know what you guys are thinking. HOW DID SLY AND CARMELITA TURN INTO EIGHT YEAR OLDS? Well that will be explained next chapter. Hope you liked it.


	3. The True Enemy Awakes!

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, nor any other person except Sucker Punch, should own Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, and Penelope from Sly Cooper. However, I do own Sheila, and the Thompson's! So I will say it again: DO NOT STEAL THEM!**_

**_Personal note: Thank you all reviewers for some great encouragement. We're really glad that you guys like our story. _**

_Recap: Well, it looks like Sly and Carmelita have got some major problems on there hands! Sly has noticed that the Thompson's are really loaded, and they have many children clothes lying around. While catching up on old times, Sheila does admit that she is still jealous of Carmelita of getting Inspector of Paris. After a baking accident, Sly and Carmelita ended up with flour poured all over them. While in the showers washing off the flour, the water made them younger. Now, both Sly and Carmelita are now 8 year olds. Meanwhile, Bentley's search for Sly is starting to become hopeless._

_Chapter 3: The True Enemy Awakes_

"_Ok, I am an 8 year old… how did this happen?" _said Sly. _"I should find Carmelita, but first I should find some new clothes" _said Sly as he saw his naked young body. His body had no more muscles and was a bit chubby. This body felt foreign to Sly, but he moved on. Sly remembered the clothes he found earlier and headed for the closet. After getting used to everything being so big, he found some clothes. He put on some blue shorts and a blue shirt with yellow on the shoulders. Sly was glad his mask (Black Strip) stayed on, and he made his way down the hall to Carmelita's room.

"_I just hope I will turn back to normal, because being this age reminds me of the "accident" with the Fiendish Five" _said Sly as went into Carmelita's room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_2 minutes ago- Carmelita's room_

"_This can't be happening this can't be happening…" _repeated Carmelita, she kept saying this to herself, but she knew this was the truth. She had become a small naked 8 year old. _"Stay calm Carmelita, you can get through this. I should find some clothes" _said Carmelita. She went into the closet and found a drawer of little kid clothes. _"That's weird, never mind, I got to find Sly" _said Carmelita as she put on some jeans and a shirt with a picture of a sun on it.

"_I hope Sly hasn't gotten himself into the same predicament, with amnesia, he doesn't need this" _said Carmelita as she walked out of her room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Now- Hallway_

As Sly and Carmelita rounded the corner, they saw themselves. They stared at each other for about one minute when reality set back in and they both screamed _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"._

When they stopped screaming, Sly finally spoke and said _"I see it happened to you too" _said Sly.

"_Yeah Sly, IT DID HAPPEN TO ME! How did it happen?"_ asked Carmelita in a very childish voice.

"_Ok I heard you and I don't know how we became children. However, I think we should go find Sheila"_ said Sly.

Before the two "Neo children" could do anything else, Sheila appeared around the corner. _"Huh…What are you two kids doing here, I didn't know there were other people in the house" _said Sheila with a dazed look in her face.

"_Sheila, its me, Carmelita. This is Sly next to me, and you are not going to believe this, but the water in the shower made us younger!" _said Carmelita going into a state of shock.

"_Yeah right kid, where is Sly and Carmelita?" _said Sheila with anger building up inside.

"_It is us Sheila, you got to believe us!" _said Sly getting worried that Sheila might not even believe them.

Sheila then realized that the raccoon kid was wearing a black mask around his eyes like Sly, and the fox girl had a similar hair style to Carmelita. _"Holy crap, you both look like children now. How did this happen?" _said a shocked Sheila.

"_Thanks for realizing Sheila, Sly and I went into the shower to get the flour off, and the water made us younger. We got to find a way to reverse this Sheila" _said Carmelita as calm as she could be.

Sheila thought about it for a second._ "No we don't" _said Sheila very surprisingly.

"_What did you say?" _asked Sly noticing Sheila's body language changing. Sheila looked more evil now and had a glint of hate in her eyes, instead of caring which Sly saw before.

"_I said no we don't. I got plans for you two" _said Sheila in a more hateful voice as she jumped over Sly and Carmelita and judo chopped there necks which put them to sleep.

"_Sheila, what are you…" _said Carmelita as she drifted into unconsciousness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_20 minutes later- The Thompson's backyard _

"_Please tell me that was a dream" _said Sly as he woke up. As Sly opened his eyes, he saw that he was tied up to a tree. Sly saw Carmelita tied up to a tree opposite of him waking up as well, and saw Sheila standing by them in front of a huge fountain.

"_Finally you two wake up" _said Sheila in a nasty voice.

"_What is the meaning of this Sheila; this had better be a joke" _said Carmelita pretty pissed.

"_No joke Carmelita and I guess I should start from the beginning. See, me and you were at the top of our class at Interpol training camp. We both had dreams of being Inspector of Paris. I was damn shocked when you got Inspector, so shocked that I quit Interpol and moved to Venice. I had a consuming hate for you, but I didn't know what to do. I then met Don Octavio, whom wanted me as his wife. I gladly accepted when he proposed, because I knew he had power. When you came to Venice to see what the tar problems were all about Carmelita, I was all but thrilled you were there. I made Octavio get the Blue viper gang to take you out, but then Cooper interfered and ruined my plan. Soon Cooper and his pathetic gang landed Octavio in jail, and me without power. I wanted revenge on you more then anything else after that, so I went back to Interpol and was easily accepted to be Inspector of Italy. Now I'm here to make you a deal, resign your role of Inspector and give it to me, or die!" _said Sheila with true evilness.

"_You were with Don Octavio?_" asked Sly. _"Oh shoot, I should have not said that" _thought Sly.

"_I see you remember Sly, I really didn't think you had amnesia anyways" _said Sheila

Carmelita then gave Sly a glare of death. Even though it looked silly from a face of a child, Carmelita was really mad. She was heartbroken and mad at the same time. _"Ok Carmelita, times up. Resign or Die?" _asked Sheila.

"_Heck no, you fat cow! No way would I put an evil scumbag like you, Inspector of Paris" _said Carmelita.

"_Fine then, since I need you to give me the role of Inspector, I can't kill you, but I know a way to persuade you" _said Sheila as she made her way toward the fountain. She then took a bucket that was next to the fountain and filled it halfway.

"_Since you two are children are children, you would probably like to now why you are children. Well the fountain behind me is the legendary fountain of youth. Before I came here, I found out on theifnet that the Thompson's were fabled to have the legendary fountain of youth in there backyard. However, seeing you two has proven to me that the fountain of youth is real" _said Sheila.

"_That would explain the Thomson's message, how Carmelita and I are young. The fountain must have the water connected to the bathroom. Sheila, let us go" _said Sly getting really angry.

"_No can do Sly, I want Inspector so badly. Carmelita, since you disobeyed me, I'm going to make you younger every time you say no, so that either you will say yes when you become even younger, or will die when you become too young" _said Sheila.

"_Please don't make me younger than I already am" _said Carmelita panicking.

"_Too late" _said Sheila as she poured the water on Carmelita. Carmelita screamed as she started getting younger. Her face started getting rounder and clothes started getting bigger as she approached 6. She then started getting smaller and gaining baby fat as she became 5. Carmelita's regression finally stopped at 4. Sly couldn't believe it, his girlfriend was now a little girl who looked like she was playing dress up. The ropes that tied her up loosened up and Carmelita fell to the ground.

"_Sheila…" _said Carmelita in her new Mickey Mouse voice.

"_Until you give me the role of Inspector, you will stay like that. Now Sly, I haven't forgotten about you. I can't have you try to escape, so I got to do the same thing to you. However, you probably looked cute as a baby"_ said Sheila as she filled ¾ of the bucket with water from the fountain, and before Sly could move, Sheila poured the water on Sly. Sly just tried to stay calm as he looked at his regressing body. His clothes were getting bigger and he was gaining baby fat quickly as he approached 6. When he became 4, Sly was loose from the ropes and landed on the ground. _"Not this young" _thought Sly as he approached 3 years old. His shirt became too big on him and slid off his body leaving him nude. Sly's regression finally ended, leaving him a 2 year old baby.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Sly's apartment_

Message: _"Sly, this is Mr. Thompson. Hope you enjoy my house for awhile, we thank you again for what happened 6 months ago. I just want to tell you to not go near the fountain…it's very old"._

"_So that's where Sly is, I better get down there" _said Bentley as he left Sly's apartment.

Next Chapter: Confessions and a Plan!

Furriefans2: Sorry for the wait, school makes us update slow. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
